cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kathy Bates
Kathy Bates (1948 - ) Deaths in Film *''Misery ''(1990)'' ''[Annie Wilkes]: Bashed in the face with a pig statue (having been bludgeoned with a typewriter) during a struggle with James Caan (after she shoots him). *''The Stand'' (1994) [Rae Flowers]: Shot to death (off-screen) by soldiers in her radio studio, as she tries to spread the news about the plague. We only hear the shot over the radio as Molly Ringwald and Ken Jenkins listen to the broadcast. (Thanks to Mario, Mick, and PortsGuy) *''Titanic'' (1997) [Molly Brown]: Dies (off-screen) of a brain tumor between the 1912 story and the 1997 framing sequence (in 1932, to be precise). Her death is not mentioned in the dialogue, but is a matter of historic record. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Primary Colors'' (1998) '[''Libby Holden]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head (off-screen) while sitting in her truck; her body is shown afterwards when Adrian Lester arrives and sees the police investigating. *American Outlaws' '(2001)'' [Ma James]: Fatally injured in an explosion when Terry O'Quinn's thugs bomb her house; she staggers out of the burning building and dies in the arms of her sons (Colin Farrell and Gabriel Macht). (Thanks to Ray) *'''''The Bridge of San Luis Rey (2004) [The Marquesa]: Falls to her death when the bridge collapses. (Thanks to Arben) Deaths in Television *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's WaitingSix Feet Under (2001 series)'(2005)' [''Bettina]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the different future-epilogue sequences. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Two and a Half Men: Why We Gave Up Women'' (2012) [Charlie Harper]: Appears as the ghost of Charlie Sheen, manifesting in female form as punishment for his womanizing; she appears to Jon Cryer and Angus T. Jones throughout the episode. (Thanks to Tommy) * American Horror Story: Coven: Go To Hell'' (2014)' [Delphine LaLaurie]: Stabbed to death by Gabourey Sidibe, after Lance Reddick lifts her and Angela Bassett's immortality; she is later seen in her own personal hell. * '''American Horror Story: Freak Show: Blood Bath (2014) [Ethel Darling]: Killed when Jessica Lange throws a knife through her eye socket. Denis O'Hare and Jessica then stage her death as a suicide by tying a chain around her neck and around a tree while her car is set in drive, causing it to decapitate her corpse. * American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 4 (2016) [Agnes Mary Winstead (as Tomasyn White/The Butcher - Reenactment)]: Throat slit by Lady Gaga as part of a blood sacrifice. (She appears throughout the season as a vengeful spirit.) * American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 7 (2016) [Agnes Mary Winstead]: Hacked vertically through her head with a meat cleaver by Susan Berger as Lily Rabe and Cuba Gooding Jr. look on in horror. Notable Connections Ex-Mrs. Tony Campisi Gallery Kathybates.jpg|Kathy Bates in Primary Colors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Bates, Kathy Bates, Kathy Bates, Kathy Bates, Kathy Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees